


Unexpected

by livvylive



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, High School Reunion AU, M/M, Pettiness, Sexual Tension, bang him apparently, endless pettiness, just two petty bitches banging, so much pettiness, this is not what the boy scouts meant when they said be prepared, what do you do when a high school enemy grows up hot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvylive/pseuds/livvylive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Jakku High is pleased to invite you to the ten-year reunion of the class of 2006!!! We hope you’ll join us on Thursday, June 30th, for food and drink and friends! Go Starkillers!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How the Times Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Ren and Brendol Hux attend their high school reunion.  
> Sorry not sorry.  
> Alternate title possibilities included: "Men Tiddies and Angst", "Better than You: A 'Not Now, Boner' Story", and Ego Squared

_Ben had always enjoyed physics. It was such an easy course, and so very satisfying. Everything lined up and made sense in the end, but it to work to reach the conclusion. The work was difficult, and sometimes outright miserable, but it was always rewarded in the end. Few things felt better than finding the single, indisputable right answer after an hour or more of head-scratching._

_The only thing about physics he_ didn’t _enjoy was Brendol Hux. The scrawny ginger lab partner Ben had been assigned was every bit the social pariah Ben was, but that didn’t change the boy’s aura of smug superiority. Even the fact that Ben was light years ahead of him in the subject couldn’t wipe the smug smile off of Brendol’s face. It was_ infuriating.

_There had to be some way to knock him down a few pegs._

High school, Hux reflected as he combed his hair into place with neat, practiced motions, had been hell. Popularity, the eternal currency of teenagers more interested in genitalia than learning, had been hard to come by for someone short, slender, and disinterested in the trivialities of clique politics. During those years Hux hadn’t yet come into his own. Looking back even he had to admit that his form had best been described as gangly and out of proportion, like a long-legged puppy with paws and a head too big for its body. When his bright hair and fair skin, so contrary to the style of the time, were added to the picture, he fell decidedly short of anything anyone at the time would have called handsome. In humor and charm, the other two most usual avenues to popularity, he’d also been lacking. Hux _had_ a sense of humor, but it was a cruel and dry one that had been utterly lost on his classmates. Charm was something he had always been able to adopt as he needed to, but even at his most charming Hux had always been just a little too proud for his social station.

Besides, his membership in the chess club had served to cancel out whatever popularity his charm might have earned him.

Satisfied that his hair was properly tamed, Hux smiled at himself in the mirror. It wasn’t a friendly expression. It was the sort of smile a shark gives its prey: smug and deeply satisfied. High school may have been hell, but Hux was quite confident he was better off than any of his pathetic former classmates could dream of being. He’d become a CEO before thirty, and was founder of a multibillion dollar weapons empire. The gangly limbs and bony torso of yesterday had been replaced by smooth muscle and a body that, while slender, wouldn’t have looked out of place in a fashion magazine. His wits were still razor sharp, and his tactician’s mind (fostered by years of chess) kept him two steps ahead of every competitor in his industry. Not to put too fine a point on things, Hux was _disgustingly_ successful. Yes, high school had been hell, but he’d had made his mark on the world since then.

Who needed popularity when they had nations at its beck and call?

Once he was certain that every aspect of his carefully-maintained appearance was as it should be, Hux turned away from the mirror and began fastidiously clearing away everything from his toothbrush to his razor. Everything had its place, and nothing was ever left to clutter the counter. Hux couldn’t abide clutter. Elsewhere in the house there were maids and cleaners to deal with such things, but from the first day he’d been able to hire a maid Hux had banned the help from entering his private rooms and offices. Those places were his and his alone, and he would be cold and dead in the ground before he trusted anyone to sort through his personal effects.

Within a matter of moments, the only things left on the counter were a small red envelope and the cheerful gold invitation sitting atop it. The envelope had a smiling face on it, and the invitation was typed in an obnoxious font by someone who used far too many exclamation points.

_South Jakku High is pleased to invite you to the ten-year reunion of the class of 2006!!!_

_We hope you’ll join us on Thursday, June 30 th, for food and drink and friends!_

_Go Starkillers!!_

Grimacing once more at the font choice- really, what imbecile had decided that Comic Sans was a wise stylistic choice?- Hux slipped the invitation into the pocket of his bespoke trousers and tossed the envelope in the garbage. High school had indeed been hell, but he couldn’t wait to go back.

Revenge was well worth waiting a decade for.

***

_Brendol loved the chess club. It was his domain, and he ruled it with an iron fist. The club, always a refuge of the unpopular and the pimple-ridden, had consisted of two seniors and a pants-wetting freshman when Brendol had joined, but he’d since transformed the organization into a small squad of junior tacticians who lived in terror of Brendol’s wrath. Brendol was, of course, the best chess player. It was only natural, as was his position of leadership. Every now and then one of the other players would ask him for guidance. On a good day he might dole out little morsels of advice, but more often than not he ignored those requests. Relying on others was for the weak- the strong had natural talent. Despite his treatment of the club members, however, he loved the club._

_He loved the power he had there._

_And then, quite suddenly, someone challenged him._

_Brendol knew exactly why Ben Solo had joined the club. The insufferably awkward boy who had been foisted on Brendol in physics class had never shown the slightest interest in chess before. He proved to be surprisingly talented, but he didn’t seem to give a damn about the game even after he joined the club. He hadn’t joined to play, much less to win. He’d joined to torment Brendol with his presence._

_And it was working._

Cursing the light of day as the sun’s light slipped through the cracks in his curtains, Kylo rolled over and slammed a spare pillow down over his eyes. Why, in the name of everything good and evil in the world, was the sun already up? Why? A low growl escaped the man as he lifted the pillow just enough to peer at his clock. It was an old-fashioned clock, kept around because the ticking kept him company in the dark of the night, and right now it was insisting that it was already six in the morning. Why was it already six in the morning? _Why?_

Because fuck him, that was why. That was usually why most things.

After a considerable amount of furious muttering, Kylo forced himself to sit up and stumble out of bed. His eyes remained tightly shut against the agonizing light until he tried and failed to find his pants on the floor. Cracking them back open, he cursed the light again and smacked at the curtain until the crack letting in the light was no more. Then, still cursing, he grabbed his pants and disappeared into the bathroom.

It was mornings like this that Kylo regretted going to grad school. Snoke was a genius, a physics mastermind on par with Hawking or Einstein, but the demands he felt free to make of his one and only doctoral student were ridiculous. Kylo was teaching all Snoke’s classes now, _including_ the seven am introductory course filled with hungover athletic fools and giggling, insipid sorority sisters. If he hadn’t been mere months away from his thesis defense, Kylo would have been seriously reconsidering his plans.

Okay, that was a lie. Snoke was a genius, and Kylo had all but sold his soul to earn a spot in his shadow. The man could have ordered Kylo to teach classes naked, and Kylo probably would have done it if it meant he received an extra hour of tutoring.

Still, teaching a seven am introductory course was absolute hell. The students were idiotic, the hour was ridiculous, and the coursework was so basic that Kylo had considered beating himself to death with the textbook more than once.

Blinking away the last of his morning headache, Kylo ran a brush through his untruly hair without bothering to turn on the bathroom light. Once that was done, he stumbled through his tiny apartment until he found the coffee maker and managed to flip it on. With the smell of fresh-brewed heaven filling the air, Kylo was finally able to slump into a chair and relax. The chair was too small for his bulky frame, but it had been free and that was all that mattered. It was one of his only pieces of furniture, and he’d learned to get used to the way the back dug into his shoulder blades. Hell, he even slept in it sometimes.

Too awake now to simply sit and wait for his coffee to brew, Kylo reached for the papers scattered carelessly across the rickety dining table. It was mostly mail, and most of the mail was junk. Junk, junk, junk, a bill, junk… The junk mail got thrown on the floor, while the bill got set on the counter and became a problem for Future Kylo to deal with. Junk, junk… Who the hell put a smiley face on an envelope?

Frowning at the return address on the red envelope he’d found in the middle of the pile, Kylo tossed the rest of his mail back onto the table. Opening the envelope was a messy business, more mangling than opening, but soon he’d managed to extract the obnoxious gold sheet of paper inside. Comic Sans? Who the _fuck_ used Comic Sans anymore?

_South Jakku High is pleased to invite you to the ten-year reunion of the class of 2006!!!_

_We hope you’ll join us on Thursday, June 30 th, for food and drink and friends!_

_Go Starkillers!!_

_Well, fuck._


	2. Appearances Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was able to post sooner than expected, thanks to a burst of inspiration today. Thanks for the lovely comments on my last chapter!

_“Your conclusions are flawed.”_

_“What? No they’re not. I did the math three times. Just because you dislike my project and have no head for finances doesn’t mean I’m wrong, Ben.”_

_“I ‘dislike’ your project because it’s idiotic. This science fiction assignment is ridiculous enough. Your idea is even worse. A clone army would make more sense.”_

_“Do you have any idea how much that would cost? Rhetorical question.”_

_“Do you_ want _to deal with the traitors your plan will breed?”_

The high school reunion already stank of desperation and nostalgia, and Hux wasn’t even through the door yet. A hungry smile curved across his lips and failed to reach his cold blue eyes. This was going to be _fun_. Adjusting his purple cravat with long, delicate fingers, he strode towards the hotel ballroom where the reunion’s reception was to be held.

Hux was dressed to the nines. The reception was supposed to be formal, to Hux’ delight, and he’d spared no expense in preparing his outfit. He tried not to be a vain man, but experience had taught him that carefully-controlled first impressions made it all the easier to manipulate those he wished to bring under his control.

Besides, Hux wanted to show off.

His suit, tailored to complement his slender form, was stark black against his pale skin. The purple of his cravat added a splash of color that made his eyes and bright hair all the more intense. The cut and length of his jacket made him look taller than he was, but the sleeves of the ivory dress shirt he wore beneath it were tight enough to highlight the musculature of his arms. Everything, down to his polished leather shoes, was top of the line and cost more than most of his former classmates likely made in a year. His watch alone was more expensive than some of the cars he’d seen in the parking lot.

From the moment he entered the ballroom Hux could feel eyes on him. It was a sensation he’d grown accustomed to over the years. He reveled in the attention, accepting it as his due as much as he did when he was facing down a horde of reporters or frightened investors who needed to be brought to heel.

Of course, there was little in the room to catch Hux’s eye. He took everything in, but was impressed by nothing. The scent of desperation was even stronger here, and everywhere he looked women with fake smiles were embracing each other while former athletes punched each other and clung to past glories like they were the only things keeping them from ending their pathetic lives. None of them had worked up the nerve to approach Hux quite yet. Judging by some of the looks he was receiving, no one was even quite sure who he was. How _droll._

Deciding he might as well take advantage of his momentary lack of company to sample some of the hors d’oeuvres set out by hotel catering. They were decidedly dry, and the wine accompanying them was an inferior vintage, but it was better than nothing. By a slim margin.

Nibbling on a miniature meat pie, Hux claimed a corner of the large room for himself and scanned the crowds with a bored expression. His tentative plan for the evening had involved showing up, showing off, and finding someone to spend the night with. It had been a good while since he’d found a man worth fucking, but there would be something deeply satisfying about bending over one of his old classmates and making them scream his name. It would be enough like revenge to make the whole event worth his while.

***

_“If you’d actually read the notes I sent, this wouldn’t have happened!”_

_“If your handwriting bore less of a resemblance to children’s scribbles, maybe I_ could _have read them!”_

 _“It was a simple project! Only an idiot would have even_ needed _those notes!”_

_“Oh, so that’s why you wrote them then?”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_“Only in your dreams, Ben.”_

Kylo hated ties. They always felt more like nooses, no matter how loosely he wore them. When he’d worn one to defend his master’s thesis he’d been sure he was going to choke to death. Still, the invitation had said the event was going to be formal, so that meant he had to wear a damn noose.

In all honesty, he had no idea why he’d gone to the damn reunion. Networking had been the excuse he’d used when he’d explained his coming absence to Snoke, but it was highly unlikely any of the deadbeats in his graduating class had gone on to become physicists worth consulting on anything more complicated than a preschooler’s homework problems. No, he most certainly wasn’t going to be networking at his high school reunion. So why was he going?

The only reason he’d been able to come up with during the ungodly drive to his old hometown was an uncomfortable one. Kylo wanted to see what his classmates had done with their lives, but not because he cared about them. The truth was, he wanted to be better than them. He was nearly done with his PhD, and only the lack of that degree stopped him from being a leading physicist in his own right. The work he’d done with Snoke was revolutionizing string theory, and Kylo was quietly certain that he could find answers about every force holding the universe together if he just had the funding. He was equally certain none of his classmates had achieved anything remotely equal to the things he had, but he needed to be sure.

The fact that that need belied painfully obvious insecurity made Kylo want to stop reflecting on his reasons for attending the damn reunion.

Ren was still fidgeting with his tie as he headed for the door to the hotel ballroom. Only sheer force of will returned his hands to his sides as he entered. God, there were so many people. Too many. And they were so _loud._

Why was he even here?

The years had been good to Kylo Ren. Muscle had filled out the ungainly frame of his childhood quite nicely, and he’d learned to tame his once-unruly hair with reasonable success. His acne had cleared up, and he’d been told by overly-friendly undergraduates that his generous lips were a deeply attractive feature. Only the color of his hair and eyes marked him as the same person he’d been ten years ago, but judging by the odd glances he was receiving as he tried to avoid the crowds that wasn’t enough to make his former classmates recognize him. Frankly he was grateful for the lack of attention. Already he could feel his shoulders hunching as he tried to make himself seem smaller. It was a bad habit, but one born of always being too broad for his age. He couldn’t help it.

Unsure of what else to do with himself, Kylo headed for the food. If there was one thing grad school had taught him, it was that any opportunity for free food was to be taken. Maybe once he’d had something to eat he would be able to work up the ambition to speak with his onetime classmates. He only had to stay long enough to show off a little, and to reassure himself that he _was_ doing well, and then he could go. It would be as easy as that.

He hoped.


	3. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback on this fic! If you want to see more of my writing, you can find me on tumblr as coffeeandspite.  
> Also I am officially giving up on consistent chapter lengths.

_“Are you_ sure _that’s the move you want to make?” Ben smiled smugly at his opponent, knowing the expression would drive Brendol insane. If there was one thing Brendol hated, it was the insinuation that he didn’t know what he was doing when it came to his beloved pastime._

_Sure enough, Brendol’s eye twitched when he glanced up from the chessboard to glare at Ben. “Yes.”_

_“Oka-ay.” Ben’s reply was almost sing-song. “Just wanted to make sure you were very, very sure.”_

_“Fuck you, Ben.”_

_“Only in your fantasies, Brendol.”_

God, his graduating class had gotten ugly over the past ten years. Without moving from his spot in the corner, Hux had already seen and spoken with the prom queen, the valedictorian, and the star quarterback. The prom queen was seven months pregnant with her third child and married to a mousy man who reeked of cigarette smoke, the valedictorian looked like she had had a nose job go horribly wrong, and the quarterback had gained a good hundred pounds. It was pathetic, and Hux was nearly ready to abandon his plan to find a companion for the night. Revenge, no matter how sweet it was, would never be sufficient reason to lower his standards to such a degree.

It would be most unfortunate if the evening turned out to be a waste of his time. There were other ways Hux could have passed the time. There always were. There was paperwork to be done, there were plans to be laid, and there were always lovers he could call if he craved another’s touch. Most, of course, were simply in it for his money, but Hux knew better than to let some clever twink rob him blind. If even his lovers failed him, there were still a thousand other ways he could have passed the evening. Yet here he was, swallowing down sour wine and tasteless pastries while his former classmates grew ever more drunk and desperate to prove their lives worthwhile.

At least it was entertaining, if nothing else. There was something deeply satisfying about being the best-dressed person in the room, and it had been quite difficult not to smile at the look of humiliation in the quarterback’s eyes when Hux had explained what he did for a living. The quarterback, apparently, worked at a gas station.

Pointedly ignoring the come-hither glances the valedictorian kept sending his way, Hux scanned the crowd one last time. Perhaps he wouldn’t find a lover for the night, but surely there was someone he could amuse himself with in some other way. A mop of thick black hair stood out against the bleach blonde and prematurely balding heads, and when the person it belonged to broke free of the crowds near the buffet table a smile spread across Hux’s face once more. _That_ was more like it.

The man by the buffet had thick black hair that made Hux want to grab hold and pull, broad palms and thick fingers that made the plate he held look small, and lips made for sucking cock. His features were faintly familiar, but that was to be expected at a high school reunion. Everyone looked faintly familiar, but this man stood out against the bright, boring crowd. He was tall and broad enough to make Hux want to break him, and the cheap black dress shirt he wore wasn’t nearly baggy enough to hide the muscles of his arms and shoulders. Judging by the curve of his biceps, the man was strong. Hux liked strong. The strong ones usually begged the prettiest.

Still smiling, Hux tossed away his paper plate od bland hors d’oeuvres without looking away from his chosen prey. His long, delicate fingers fiddled with his cravat for just a moment, but he didn’t bother to touch his hair or fidget with his cuffs. Hux look good and he knew it- straightening his cravat was just an act, one that would draw an onlooker’s eye to the purple of the fabric and from there to the color of his skin and hair. It was a move made to draw attention to himself.

Seduction was a lot like chess: every move mattered, and Hux was a master of the game.

Satisfied that he was ready to make a good first impression, Hux set off across the ballroom to seduce his target into submission.

_***_

_“You’re telling me you’ve never smoked pot? You’ve never gotten drunk?” Ben’s laugh was bitter and mocking, but for once it had little effect on Brendol._

_“Unlike_ some _people, I don’t feel any particular need to fall back on drugs to make myself seem interesting.” His reply stole much of Ben’s thunder, and it was all Brendol could do to stop himself from smiling._

_“I’m not sure anything could make you interesting.” Ben’s retort came a few beats too late, and made it all the harder for Brendol to stop his smile._

_“Says the physics enthusiast.”_

To Kylo’s delight, the food was top notch. Or, rather, it was top notch compared to what he normally ate. There were little meat pies made of flaky pastry and miniature hot dogs served with spicy mustard. There was even a veggie platter! With hummus! Kylo, more accustomed to protein bars and black coffee than anything resembling real food, was quite certain the buffet made the whole reunion business worth his while.

And _that_ was a good thing indeed, considering that nothing else worthwhile had yet caught his eye. The ballroom, decorated here and there with cheap streamers and shiny balloons, was packed with people. A few he barely recognized, but most might as well have been complete strangers. A few women, and one portly man, glanced his way appraisingly, but no one bothered to approach the tall graduate student standing by the buffet. Kylo was perfectly content with that. Being left alone to enjoy his food and watch the crowds for someone worth talking to was precisely what he preferred. It left him in control, and totally free to people watch.

Wiping his fingers primly on a napkin between bites, Kylo let his gaze wander across the crowd. God, everyone had changed. And most of them hadn’t changed for the better, which was deeply satisfying. Kylo was about as far from vain as it was possible to get, but he knew damn well his own appearance had improved quite a bit since high school. Working out for stress relief and being out from under his domineering mother’s shadow had done wonders for his health. Most of his former classmates, however, seemed to have gone steadily downhill since graduation. _Good. They deserve it._

Distracted as he was by the crowds, Kylo almost missed the approaching man. A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention at the last moment. When he glanced over he almost choked on his hot dog. The man striding confidently across the ballroom with a heart-stopping, predatory smile on his face was slender and stylish. His clothes looked like they could cover the costs of Kylo’s rent for a year and his bright hair and eyes were utterly striking. Confidence hung about, making the man’s overall appearance that of someone who knew exactly what he wanted and planned on taking it for himself. The overall effect was rather intimidating, but the man’s dominant air hit Kylo like a punch to the gut. Who _was_ this guy?

And what did he want with Kylo?

Once it became clear that the ginger wasn’t simply going to walk on by, Kylo quickly struggled to compose himself. He was controlled enough to be able to put on a cool expression and arch a single brow by the time the man reached him. “Hello?”

The familiar stranger’s smile shifted into a smirk as if Kylo had said something amusing. “Hello. I noticed you standing here all alone, and thought you might like some company. I hope I’m not imposing?” The tone of the question suggested that either the stranger knew he wasn’t interrupting anything important or that he didn’t actually care. Or both.

After a moment’s thought, Kylo decided that there couldn’t be any harm in talking with a handsome stranger. Even if he _was_ a former classmate. “Not at all,” he replied with a shrug. Straightening his shoulders afterwards took conscious effort. A lifetime of trying to avoid attention and what felt like a lifetime of ducking through tiny offices and libraries had left him with an unfortunate habit of hunching. “As long as I’m not keeping you from anything.”

 _That_ earned him a quick chuckle from the stranger. It almost seemed like an act, but Kylo couldn’t be sure. “Hardly. You aren’t keeping me from anything interesting. At least…” The man lifted his plastic glass of wine to his thin lips and let his gaze trail over Kylo’s form. Something about the act seemed like a challenge, and it made Kylo keenly aware of how much broader he was than the other man. “Nothing more interesting than you.”

 _Oh. Okay. Oh. Kay._ So that was how it was going to be. Apparently this guy wanted to flirt. Kylo wasn’t totally unused to being flirted with. His size and looks had gotten him some attention since high school, and he’d had a small handful of sexual partners. So flirting was nothing new. Being flirted with by someone who simply exuded dominance _was_ new.

And Kylo liked it.

“And here I was starting to think no one here would be able to appreciate interesting when they saw it,” he shot back with a sly smile. “Your company certainly seems much more enjoyable than anyone else’s would be.” His own skill at flirting was a little rusty, but he was game to give it a go. Who knew? Maybe he’d even get laid.

“That isn’t saying much,” the stranger replied dryly. “Based on what I’ve seen of this crowd, at least. Our classmates have gotten fat and ugly, haven’t they?”

Kylo had to laugh a little at that. It made him feel better, in a way, to hear someone else say that the people he’d used to hate had gone downhill since high school. “Not all of them,” he said, pointedly letting his gaze rake over the other man’s body in imitation of the leer he’d received moments ago. “Some seem to have improved with age.”

“Like fine wine,” the stranger replied with a growing smile. “Which makes me wonder: what’s your name? You’re obviously one who’s improved with age, or else I’d remember someone like you.”

The flattery made it easy for Kylo to hold his head high. A confident smirk graced his features for the first time since the conversation began. There was nothing like praise to make him feel like he’d come far in the world. “Kylo,” he replied. “Kylo Ren.” The use of his chosen name was absolutely deliberate. Ben Solo was dead, and had been since the day Kylo turned eighteen. Who cared if his classmates didn’t remember a Kylo?

“Kylo Ren.” The stranger said his name slowly, as if he was trying to test its flavor. Apparently deciding he liked it well enough, he held out a hand to Kylo. Kylo, quickly tossing the rest of his food in the nearby trash can, took it and shook it firmly. His own large palm all but swallowed the other man’s warm hand, but the stranger had long, delicate fingers that Kylo couldn’t help but appreciate for a moment. How would those fingers look wrapped around his dick? Pretty damn good, Kylo suspected.

“Good to meet you,” the stranger continued. “I’m Hux. Bren Hux.”

_Well, fuck._


	4. Comeuppance and Come-ons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going on vacation tomorrow, and will be gone for about two weeks, but I'm hoping I'll be able to finish the next chapter while travelling and get it posted. If not, it may take me until August to update.  
> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments and feedback. I promise the next chapter is the one where they bang. It will be much longer than this chapter, I promise.

_“Wait, you’re gay?” Ben couldn’t stop himself from blurting out the question. It was a rude one, and he knew it, but Hux just didn’t_ seem _gay. He wasn’t… well, he wasn’t a lot of things that gay guys were supposed to be._

_“Yes,” Brendol replied. If it weren’t for the existence of country music, Ben would have labeled Brendol’s eye roll the single most obnoxious thing in the known universe. “But no, I’m not nearly desperate enough to have an interest in you, Ben. You’ll have to look elsewhere. I hear the freshmen girls are quite cock-hungry this year.”_

_“…fuck you.”_

Kylo Ren was a delight. Normally when Hux was ‘on the prowl’ (as his dear and irritating friend Phasma insisted on putting it) he found that the men he pursued were passive and eager to please. All he had to do was smirk and flatter, and they wrapped themselves around his little finger. Failing that, he flashed a little money and they tripped all over themselves to get to him. Kylo, however, was different. There was give-and-take between them, a back and forth banter Hux hadn’t found with anyone in years. And the man _wasn’t_ submissive. He pushed back whenever Hux pushed first, returning Hux’ leer and his little jokes, but he didn’t seem as threatened by Hux’s own personality as the dominant men he’d approached in the past had. Kylo Ren was something special.

Hux wanted to _own_ him.

“Nice to meet you, Bren.” Kylo held onto Hux’s hand for just a moment too long, but Hux found he didn’t mind. The other man’s palm was as big as the rest of him, albeit somewhat cool. What _did_ catch his attention was the strange catch in Kylo’s voice. (And what a voice it was. Hux wanted to know what he sounded like screaming in pleasure.)

“Please, just Hux,” he replied distractedly, lifting his gaze back to Kylo’s face. The broad-shouldered man had a strange beauty to him. His facial features, the cut of his jaw and those tempting lips, were far from conventionally attractive. Those ears were downright ridiculous, and his hair looked like it had been cut by a blind man wielding a kitchen knife. In spite of all that, though, he was handsome. “I’m afraid I don’t remember you from school,” he said, watching Kylo’s eyes. There was a flicker of something there, something Hux couldn’t read. That in itself was frustrating in the extreme; Hux prided himself on being able to read his targets. “Did we have a class together, Kylo?”

“No.” The reply was just a little too quick. “No, I don’t think we did. I think I saw you around, though.” Again, too quick. Just by a hair, but still too quick. What was Kylo Ren so nervous about? A moment’s thought put a smile on Hux’s face as he seized upon the answer.

“I’ve changed a great deal, haven’t I?” He allowed himself a moment of vanity. Kylo, he’d concluded, was surprised to see the man Brendol Hux II had become. It only made sense. After all, Hux had come to the damn reunion for the sole purpose of surprising people. “For the better, I hope.”

After another brief moment of awkward silence, a sudden smile spread across Kylo’s features. It made him look years younger and banished the faint lines of stress that marred the corners of his eyes. “Yes,” he agreed. His husky voice was rich with amusement, and for a faint moment Hux was left with the most unpleasant sensation of being the butt of some strange joke. “Definitely for the better. Can I get you some wine?”

Hux made an unpleasant face. The wine he’d had earlier was sour and bitter, and he wasn’t entirely sure it was made from grapes. Limes, maybe. Not grapes. “No,” he said firmly. “Not the wine they have here. Although…” It seemed a touch too early to try and close the deal with Kylo, but they said fortune favored the bold. The time had come to be bold. Letting his voice fall to a lower tone, Hux stepped closer to Kylo and studied him with a smile that made his intentions clear. “I happen to know this hotel has _some_ palatable wines in its cellar. I could have one ordered to my room, if you would be interested in joining me there?”

An answering smile graced Kylo’s pretty lips. “Yes,” he purred, a glint of amusement still sparkling in his eyes. “Yes, Hux. I think I would be interested.”

***

 _“What do you want_ now _?” Hux asked with no small amount of exasperation. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Ben Solo during physics. Now the idiot was waiting for him outside of math._

_“To apologize.”_

_“…wait, what?” Hux had had a clever reply prepared, he really had, but Ben’s answer banished it from his mind._

_“I wanted to apologize. For being weird.” Ben ran a hand through his hair, hunched over and radiating nervousness in a way that put Hux on edge. “About the gay thing. I shouldn’t have made it weird.”_

_“…Ben?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Go away.”_

Kylo was going to fuck Brendol Hux II. He’d already made up his mind about that. He was going to make Hux fall apart, make him scream his name and make him beg for mercy, and then he was going make sure Hux knew exactly who had left him sore and aching and craving more. It was going to be revenge, and it was going to be _perfect._

It was impossible to hold back his wide, self-satisfied grin as he followed Hux. The shorter man was leading the way to his room- probably some fancy suite that cost more than Kylo’s apartment, if Kylo was right about the cost of Hux’s clothes. He had to hand it to Hux (albeit grudgingly): the man seemed to have done well for himself. And _damn_ he’d got hot. The Brendol that Ben Solo had hated had been a scrawny kid with sloppy limbs too long for his body and bright red hair that made him look paler than he was. Hux was a different person entirely. There was nothing sloppy about him. Sometime during the past decade he’d grown into his body and become all slender grace and immaculate style. Everything about him seemed carefully controlled, and even Kylo had to admit that the authority he radiated felt genuine. None of it was merely an act. Somehow, that only made Kylo want to break him all the more. To see this Hux, the cool and collected adult Brendol had become, be reduced to a sweating, writhing mess by Kylo’s hand would be like a wet dream come true.

They only stopped once on the way to the room, so that Hux could order the concierge to have wine (“And none of that they’re serving in the ballroom, I want the _good_ wine.”) sent to his room. The concierge was unfailingly polite, but his gaze lingered on Kylo for a little longer than seemed necessary. Kylo supposed he was a sight, practically looming over Hux, and it wouldn’t be difficult for the mousy man behind the concierge desk to guess what was happening between Kylo and Hux. As if to confirm the man’s suspicions, Kylo smiled and deliberately dropped his gaze to Hux’s pert ass. The concierge swallowed audibly and looked away.

After that brief interlude the pair was once more on their way. Kylo didn’t bother looking away from Hux’s ass. It was a _very_ nice ass, and Kylo couldn’t wait to get acquainted with it. There were a _lot_ of things he wanted to do to that ass.

By the time they reached the elevator Kylo was seriously considering starting the fun there. There were mirrors on the walls, he noted. All he would have to do would be push Hux against the mirrored wall and kiss him. Tug on his hair, maybe, and roll his hips just _so_ before- “I hope you’re alright with a red wine,” Hux drawled, sounding faintly amused.

“What?” Startled from his fantasies by Hux’s question, Kylo realized with some chagrin that he’d been caught staring. _So what?_ he asked himself. _I’m gonna be doing more than staring soon._

“Red. Wine.” The subtle undercurrent of mockery in Hux’s tone was much more infuriating simply being caught staring. “I said I hope you enjoy red wine. I find it so much more appropriate than white for having… company.” The mockery lingered in his eyes, which began to burn a trail down Kylo’s body. It wasn’t fair that such an asshole could be so hot. “Richer. Full-bodied.” The way Hux’s lips shaped each word made Kylo want to bury his hands in that soft red hair and paint the man’s face with his come. “Sweeter.” It wasn’t _fair_. The things Hux was saying weren’t dirty, but Kylo’s dick was already more than a little interested in what was going on.

Worse still, Kylo could feel the balance of power shifting in subtle, undeniable ways. With every word Hux seemed to take up more and more space in the elevator. He was ever so slowly eroding Kylo’s control over the situation, stealing dominance and presence and power for himself, and Kylo _liked_ it. An ex-boyfriend, a weed dealer who’d left him for some honors student, had enjoyed dominating Kylo when Kylo would allow it. The way he’d made Kylo feel then was a pale imitation of the feelings Hux stirred in him. No matter how stubbornly he reminded himself of his plan to take Hux apart piece by piece, a part of him wanted to know just how dangerous Hux himself could be.

It was like a game of chess, Kylo realized with no small amount of amusement. They were playing a game of chess. Every small victory made Hux more powerful, and Kylo was simply giving his pieces away by letting Hux control the game. If he wanted to win, and _damn_ he wanted to win, he would have to play more aggressively.

“Red wine is fine,” he purred, letting his voice drop to a lower tone than normal. There was plenty of room in the elevator to allow each of them their own personal space, but Kylo stepped a little closer to Hux anyway. “As long as you’ll let me lick if off your skin.” Where Hux was indirect, Kylo was blunt. That had been the case when they used to play chess together so many years ago, and it was certainly the case now that they were embroiled in an entirely different sort of game.

The aggressive move worked. Kylo’s eyes were locked on Hux, making it impossible to miss the flicker in his expression. Hux’s cool façade was shaken for just a moment. His pale skin showed off the reddening of his cheeks, and Kylo wished he could read the man’s mind to learn if that faint flush was born of embarrassment, arousal, or both. For all that he’d apparently been taken by surprise, however, Hux’s voice was steady when he replied.

“I think,” he said in a soft voice that sounded like the whisper of velvet brushing against skin. “That can be arranged.” His eyes never left Kylo’s, and there was a challenge in them.

 _Try and break me,_ his eyes said. _I will break you_ , they promised.


	5. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! I've been travelling, and I was fidgeting with this chapter for a long while. I think I'm happy with it now. The next one might take a while, but this fic is not and will not be abandoned!

_ “Do you have an extra ticket for graduation?” _

_ Brendol glanced up with a frown, already deeply irritated by Ben’s presence. It was  _ lunch _ ¸ the one period Brendol had to escape the usual classroom annoyances. “Why?” _

_ Ben gritted his teeth. It was obvious the other boy was less than pleased about being forced to as Brendol for anything at all. “My mom invited too many people. I need extra tickets.” _

_ “As it so happens, I do have extra.” Brendol’s lips curled into a small, vicious smile. The fact that Ben was desperate enough to ask Brendol for anything at all was deeply, deeply satisfying. _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ “I didn’t say you could have it.” _

They didn’t even make it to the bed. Hell, they barely made it to the door to Hux’s hotel room. Kylo wasn’t quite sure what had happened. One moment he and Hux had been staring into each other’s eyes, each daring the other to look away first as they traded flirtations and thinly-veiled innuendos. Then, in between one heartbeat and the next, they were all over each other. Hux tasted like mint and copper, sharp and fresh, and he kissed like he was furious with Kylo. Everything about him, from the hands that landed on Kylo’s shoulders and tugged him close to the way his hips moved in short, staccato rolls, was precise and controlled.

Kylo wasn’t having it. Strength and size were his advantages in their tryst, and he wielded them without hesitation as he shoved the shorter man against the mirrored elevator wall.  _ God _ , it would have been hot to fuck Hux then and there, to bend him over and make him watch himself in the mirror as Kylo stuffed him full of dick and made him scream. The thought made Kylo burn all the hotter. His lips were all over Hux, interrupted here and there by teeth as he tasted the shorter man’s throat, neck, ear, and jaw.  _ Copper _ ¸ Kylo thought.  _ He tastes like copper. Like sweat and blood. _

Hux made no move to resist as he was shoved against the wall, but he didn’t melt the way Kylo wanted him too. Growls, low and hungry, escaped Kylo every few breaths, but Hux’s breathing was still steady and nearly unchanged. The hands on his shoulders remained still and steady, their long fingers digging into Kylo’s muscles. The only sign that Hux was enjoying himself at all was the occasional catch in his breathing. It infuriated Kylo. How was he supposed to make the man fall apart when he was so…  _ Hux _ ?

For all his control, Hux was far from inactive. He liked to bite, Kylo quickly learned. Any time he strayed too close to Hux’s mouth, be it a consequence of their positions of a deliberate kiss, Hux’s teeth sunk into Kylo’s skin like the man wanted to eat Kylo alive. The sharp flashes of pain made Kylo’s cock throb and pulled low growls from deep in his throat. Judging by the way the sounds made Hux’s hips move, Hux  _ liked _ it when Kylo growled.

The  _ ding _ of the elevator was almost lost among the moans and the rush of blood in Kylo’s ears, but the light that washed over them from the hallway had Hux pushing him insistently towards the exit. He was stronger than he looked, but made no real progress until Kylo finally relented and allowed him to move away from the wall.

From there, somehow, they made it to the correct room. By the time Hux was unlocking the door Kylo’s hands were already on his cock, which stood out hard and hot from the fly that had been unzipped sometime during the short walk down the hallway. It was on the slender side but  _ long _ , long enough that Kylo wanted to choke on it. He wanted to make Hux see stars. He wanted to ruin other men for him. At one point Hux tried to slap his hand away, only to groan at an alarming volume when Kylo responded by squeezing the man’s shaft until pleasure blurred into pain. The way Hux’s knees buckled at the sensation made Kylo grin broadly. Hux  _ would _ break for him, eventually, and hewas going to enjoy every second of it. As soon as they were through the door, however, it became clear that Kylo had made a grave mistake.

He’d underestimated Brendol Hux.

***

_ “Here.” _

_ Ben looked up in surprise, seriously doubting that he’d just heard  _ Brendol _ say hello to him. The boy  _ never _ approached him outside of physics. Never. Until, apparently, now. _

_ “What’s that?” Kylo asked, eyeing the envelope Brendol was offering him with a wary expression. Did it contain glitter? Anthrax? Something else obnoxious or terrible? _

_ “Graduation tickets.” Brendol’s expression was completely unreadable, carefully controlled and revealing nothing. “I had two extras. They’re both in there.” _

_ “What do you want for them?” _

_ “Just take them.” _

_ “I’m almost afraid to.” _

Hux had been more than happy to let Kylo have his fun in the elevator. It was a wonderful appetizer, of sorts, an introduction to the evening they would spend playing their games together. Kylo was wild, aggressive and strong and (judging by the  _ thing _ Hux had felt pressing against his stomach) hung like a fucking  _ stallion. _ It was invigorating. It had been years since anyone had put up such a fight. Hux’s cock was so hard it hurt, so hard he could have cut diamonds. Kylo’s hands were all over him, pleasing and pleasuring and teasing, and Hux was enjoying every minute of it. He even went so far as to make a show of submission, letting out a loud moan when Kylo squeezed his cock and allowing his knees to shake like he couldn’t stay standing. Judging by Kylo’s growls, his pretending was well-received.

_ Good. I’ve always loved breaking the dominant ones. _

As Hux had anticipated, Kylo let go of him for just a moment as they entered the room. The taller man’s attention was temporarily focused on closing the door, and Hux took that opportunity to turn the tables. Using the element of surprise to his advantage, he slammed Kylo against the door. The look on Kylo’s face was  _ priceless _ . Arousal, shock, anger, confusion- he looked adorable. That he tried to struggle was a given. In fact, if Hux hadn’t pinned Kylo in place with a forearm braced against his throat, Kylo might have succeeded in escaping. Each time he got too close to pushing Hux off, however, Hux simply leaned in. Kylo’s face went red by degrees, and when his harsh growls became wheezes he finally dropped his hands to his sides. Hux grinned.

Choking had always been one of his favorite things in the bedroom. There was nothing quite like the rush of power that came with holding another man by the throat. Holding life in his hands, making the other beg or come while they struggled to breathe, watching the gratitude in their eyes when he let go, all of it was intoxicating. It made him feel like a god.

Even gods, however, could be challenge. There was challenge in Kylo’s eyes, challenge and fury and just a hint of panic. The man looked beautiful, shoved against the door like that. The light hair and freckling on Hux’s arms stood out sharply against Kylo’s pale throat.  _ Perhaps I should have used my fingers. He’d look lovely with ten little bruises.  _ His dark hair fell about his head in wild waves, making him look softer. Younger. Hux’s grin grew.

“Did you really think I’d let you manhandle me?” he purred, his voice low and throaty. Kylo’s mouth opened, as if the man had some clever comment ready, but Hux simply pushed his arm in harder until he choked and it again. “ _ No. _ You may speak when I tell you to.”

Hux’s eyes never left Kylo’s, but his free hand took to exploring the other man’s body like he wanted to memorize every curve and plane of him. It slid down broad shoulders and along thick muscle before touring a large chest and tight stomach. From there it wandered lower still, until he found the hard length of Kylo’s cock where it pressed determinedly against the cheap fabric of his trousers.

“Fuck, you’re huge,” Hux murmured, squeezing the shaft. Kylo’s shoulders twitched. “I should make you come like this. Make you come in your pants like a little slut and then make you walk back downstairs so everyone can see the mess you made.” Kylo’s cock throbbed beneath his touch, but the man himself only glared.

“What?” Hux asked mockingly. “You don’t like that idea, pet?” Another throb, and the barest twitch of Kylo’s hips. Feeling the intense and deeply arousing rush of victory, Hux began unzipping Kylo’s cheap trousers. “It feels like you do. You’re not getting any softer.” Once Kylo’s trousers were undone, Hux slipped his hand inside to stroke the man through his underwear. The length of him was long and hard and burned like a brand against Hux’s palm. “I could do it, you know. I should do it. Everyone would see what a slut you really are.” Kylo’s hips twitched again, and Hux was sure his smile couldn’t get wider.

Kylo’s reaction to the teasing was almost disappointing, in a way. The fury in his eyes and the way his cock throbbed with every filthy threat made Hux want to make good on his words. Kylo was  _ made _ to be defiled, and Hux desperately wanted to be the one to do it. That said, Hux had never been fond of denying himself a treat like the one Kylo had hanging between his legs. The man was simply huge, and just the thought of him filling Hux’s ass and rutting away like an animal was enough to make Hux’s tailored pants uncomfortably tight. No, it wouldn’t do to end their fun before he had a chance to use that magnificent cock.

“I should do it,” he murmured, squeezing Kylo’s cock one last time. Something- fear, or arousal- flashed in Kylo’s eyes for the briefest of moments. “But I have other plans for you, pet.” Was that relief this time, or disappointment? It was difficult to tell.

Over the years, Hux had grappled more than once with desires that average men would have thought conflicting. Though those who had seen the way the man dominate a boardroom meeting or snap orders at a secretary wouldn’t thing it possible, Hux was very much a bottom. Topping his lovers could be fun, particularly when they were willing to let him play his rougher games, but given a choice Hux would always choose to be on the receiving end of his playmate’s cock. In spite of that particular preference, however, he was rarely willing to yield and submit to whomever was fucking him. The opposite, in fact. Fortunately for Hux, his extensive experience had taught him all too well that it was very much possible to let even another dominant man fuck him while he still controlled the situation.

All he had to do was make it clear who was in charge. “I want that cock of yours inside me,” he admitted, withdrawing his hand from Kylo’s trousers. “And you want the same, don’t you?” A resounding smack echoed in the air as Hux’s hand connected suddenly with Kylo’s cheek. It was a relatively light blow compared to what Hux was capable of dishing out, and meant more to test Kylo than anything else, but Hux swore the man’s hips  _ bucked _ . “But you thought it was going to be on your terms,” he growled, struggling to hide his delight. What a rare treat Kylo Ren was! “So listen to me well, pet. You’re going to fuck me, you’re going to get what you want, but only because I  _ allow _ you to. Otherwise…” His hand slid back down to the obscene bulge in Kylo’s pants. The swell of his erection looked enormous behind Hux’s delicate fingers. “I’d finish you here and now. Understood?” The thrill running through Hux was electric. Kylo’s anger and arousal were written across his expressive features, and the knowledge that Hux was in control no matter what happened next hung in the air between them. There was nothing Kylo could do about it and Hux  _ loved _ it.

With Hux’s arm still pressed hard against Kylo’s pretty throat, there was no way for the taller man to respond verbally. Dark eyes filled with fury and lust, Kylo Ren nodded.


	6. A Rock and A Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where they bang  
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and for your patience with this fic! It is quickly growing into a monster of a plot.  
> Thanks also to k0davzii and SquirrelyThief for editing.  
> Finally, you can find me on tumblr at coffeeandspite

_It was Ben’s fault. It was all Ben’s fault. It was always Ben’s fault! Brendol’s face was bright red with fury (or, perhaps, embarrassment) as he waited in the ragged chair outside the door to the principal’s office. Ben lounged in the chair next to him, his gangly limbs spilling over the arms into Brendol’s space no matter how much Brendol glared._

_“I told you not to fuck with the wires,” he growled when the secretary left the office. The white-haired woman’s presence had been the only thing keeping him silent. “We were supposed to build a clock, not a bomb!”_

_“Please.” Ben rolled his eyes, which only served to fuel Brendol’s anger. “It wasn’t a bomb. It just exploded a little bit. Besides, the clock assignment was stupid.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“So you’ve said.”_

Kylo felt like he was drowning. Just seconds ago he’d had Hux’s cock, and by extension Hux himself, in the palm of his hand. Now Hux’s forearm was pressed to Kylo’s throat, making breathing difficult and speech impossible. The choking made Kylo’s head swim in the best way, and the way his cock throbbed when Hux threatened to use him like a ten buck whore made Kylo want to scream in rage. Anger and arousal bubbled through him as Hux teased and taunted, building into a swirling inferno that demanded it be released in a flood of rage and violence. He felt unhinged and desperate.

Worst of all, he felt _weak_. In one smooth motion Hux had denied him what he wanted most. _You’re going to get what you want,_ the bastard purred in that infuriating velvet voice. _But only because I allow you to._ Kylo didn’t _want_ permission. He wanted to take and take and take until Hux was a writhing mess beneath him, until the smug bastard had submitted to Kylo’s will so fully that he was no longer himself. There was fire in Kylo, white-hot and merciless, and he wanted to let it consume Hux and turn him to ash. Yet in granting Kylo permission to let the fire free, Hux had stolen the power of the moment. No matter how hard Kylo fucked Hux, no matter how loudly he made the slender man scream or how many bruises he left on freckled skin, Hux would be in charge.

 _I could leave,_ Kylo thought, his eyes locked on Hux’s. _I should leave._ The only way to win was to walk away. By leaving he would steal back the power Hux had snatched. It would leave both of them unsatisfied, but their game would end on Kylo’s terms and only those terms. Yet for all that he craved victory, Kylo was not a winning man. Winning took tactics and wisdom and skill, and Kylo had never been a winner. He was rage and fire, but he was a creature of instinct. He craved and took and claimed. He was rage and fire and strength, but he wasn’t nearly strong enough to deny himself Hux.

Hux’s arm was cool and unyielding against his throat as Kylo nodded.

He gasped in spite of himself when the pressure on his airway suddenly disappeared. Hux’s smile, the infuriating little grin that reeked of confidence and control, was still firmly in place as he stood there and just _watched_ Kylo breathe. Hux looked like a sin disguised by a fair form, a devil summoned from Hell’s whorehouses to torment and tease. “Fuck you,” Kylo rasped, hoarse and light-headed from the rush of returning blood. “Fuck you, Hux.”

The devil’s grin widened. It shouldn’t have been possible for a man to look so composed and confident with his dick out and his cheeks flushed with arousal, but Hux pulled it off. “That’s rather the point.”

With that, Kylo snapped.

***

 _Something was off, and Ben didn’t like it. After nearly a week’s absence, which Ben had celebrated, Brendol was back in physics. That should have meant things were back to normal, but they just_ weren’t. _Brendol was quiet. Too quiet, silent in the way of someone letting a wound fester. It didn’t feel right._

_“Hey,” Ben finally said one class period. Brendol ignored him. “Look, I don’t know what’s up, but… yeah. I don’t know. Do you need to… like, talk about it?” As he spoke, Ben berated himself for caring at all. Brendol was an asshole. A douchebag. A know-it-all._

_“No.” Brendol’s reply was almost a growl._

_“…fine. Jesus.”_

_A week later, when rumors about the death of Brendol’s mother finally reached Ben’s ears, he left a cookie on Brendol’s desk. It disappeared. Maybe it went in the trashcan, but it made Ben feel a little better._

The air was knocked from Hux’s lungs when Kylo surged forward, all strong arms and low growls. They were halfway to the bed when Hux caught his breath and laughed with delight. Kylo was carring him. _Carrying_ him! It was like something from some ridiculous romance novel. Or a porno.

Definitely a porno.

Rather than drop Hux onto the bed, Kylo simply toppled forward and landed with Hux beneath him. The man’s sheer bulk nearly suffocated Hux, but the huge grasping hand that wrapped itself around Hux’ cock stopped him from protesting. The burn of Kylo’s palm against his skin was too fast, too rough, but Hux moaned like a shameless whore. As pleasing as it was to tease and taunt and control, it was better still to allow pain to color his pleasure. It made him feel alive.

Kylo’s other hand was far from idle. It tore clumsily at Hux’s fine leather belt, then busied itself with shoving Hux’s trousers as far down his thighs as was possible without letting Hux wriggle free. The fabric acted as a restraint of sorts, holding Hux’s legs more or less closed, but neither man seemed to mind. The opposite, in fact. Once is trousers were halfway to his knees, Hux seized hold of a fistful of Kylo’s thick dark hair and pulled him close for a kiss that was more sharp teeth than soft lips. “Hurry up and fuck me,” he growled.

Kylo’s only response was a snarl. He seemed to be beyond speech, all groans and animalistic sounds. The hand on Hux’s thigh disappeared, and after a moment of cursing and rustling fabric something hard, hot, and unfairly large pressed itself against his thigh. It only took a little shifting for Hux to reach down and wrap his fingers around Kylo’s cock. “God, you’re fucking _huge_ ,” Hux swore breathlessly. His own cock throbbed in Kylo’s grasp. “You were just built to fuck, weren’t you? I bet it’s the only thing you’re good for.” A growl, low and angry. “What, you don’t like that? Don’t like knowing your place, little slut?” Hux’s voice was a little breathless, but judging by the way Kylo’s cock pulsed in his hand his words were still more than a little effective. “I should tie you down and use you. Put a ring on you and ride you til you’re begging to come. Treat you like the whore-“ A hard bite to Hux’s lower lip silenced him, but his head remained filled with the image of Kylo Ren begging for release. It was a pretty sight indeed.

“Lube,” Hux grunted when they broke apart. The taste of copper coated his tongue, and a full-body shiver washed through him when he realized it was his own. “And condoms. Bedside drawer.” Hux had hated the Boyscouts when he was younger (well, the scouting part- being surrounded by handsome outdoorsy boys was rather fun), but he had taken their motto to heart. _Be Prepared._ “Use them. _Now._ ”

 _“Don’t. Move.”_ Kylo’s voice was even huskier than before, a low ragged tone that Hux could practically feel in his bones. He missed the weight of Kylo’s body and the burn of his hand as soon as the large man moved. Kylo was faster than Hux would have thought possible, and before he could decide whether or not to obey Kylo’s order the man was back atop him. A thin layer of plastic kept the hot flesh of Kylo’s cock from Hux (and what a disappointment that was! If only he’d had time to see Kylo’s medical records, to have a test done), and cold lube glistened on Kylo’s fingers. Before Hux could roll over nad crawl to his knees, however, Kylo did something altogether unexpected. He simply grabbed Hux’s legs, still held together by the fabric of his trousers, and lifted them high. Manhandling Hux like he was nothing more than a toy, Kylo practically folded the smaller man in half. The position was one Hux hadn’t found himself in before. His back twinged in protest, but his cock throbbed in delight. Yet another wanton moan escaped him was he felt Kylo’s blunt finger circling his entrance. The lube was cold enough to multiply every sensation as Kylo stretched Hux open. The stretching burned in all the best ways. One finger, then two, and then a third long before Hux was truly ready for it. In the morning there would be pain and sore muscles, but for the moment all Hux could do was throw an arm over his eyes and moan Kylo’s name. “Fuck yes. You’re just a little professional aren’t you. Whore. Such a bloody whore.” The filthy talk only seemed to egg Kylo on.

After what felt like an hour or more of torture Hux finally felt Kylo’s cock replace the man’s thick fingers. The burning in his ass grew tenfold as Kylo thrust against him, grunting and letting out a filthy groan when the head of his cock made it past the abused ring of tight muscle. The stretch, the burn, the heat, and the firm pressure of Kylo’s hand around his ankles, holding his legs up, made Hux gasp and curse. His whole body rocked on the bed when Kylo began to move in strong, sharp thrusts that filled Hux to breaking. There was little technique or finesse about Kylo’s fucking, but the man didn’t need it. His cock was so huge that he managed to hit Hux’s prostate with every pass. The way Hux twitched and moaned each time seemed to please Kylo judging by the dark laugh that escaped him. Hux himself was too far gone to mind the laughter. He was seeing stars, filled and stretched and still high on the pleasure of dominating the wild Kylo Ren. His own hand on his cock, matching the pace of Kylo’s thrusts, was next to nothing compared to that. The filthy slap of skin on skin filled the air as an electric sort of tension built in Hux. He felt taught, tight as a bowstring ready to snap.

Time was nothing to Hux as he rocked on the bed, one hand tangled in the sheets and one on his cock. It might have been five minutes before he came. It might have been five hours. In the end, whatever the time, Hux was brought low. All it took was one hard thrust, one loud cry from Kylo, and he was gone. Pleasure arced through him and set his blood on fire as Kylo’s name leapt from his lips in a shout. His hand worked over his cock, faster and faster, until a hot splash of come hit his stomach and chest. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense at once, and for a brief moment he was even more keenly aware of the sheer size of the cock filling him. Then, like a passing summer storm, the pleasure faded and was gone.

A blissful warmth washed over Hux even as Kylo continued fucking him. The larger man’s pace was growing ever more erratic, and it wasn’t long until he hunched over like some great beast and let out a broken cry. He remained where he was a moment, just long enough for Hux to summon the energy for a spiteful comment, and then moved before Hux could speak. He pulled out of Hux, leaving him with a feeling of loose emptiness, and (judging by the disgusting _squelch_ that had Hux furrowing his brow in displeasure) simply tossed the used condom aside. Then, without further ado, he collapsed on top of Hux.

“Get off, you oaf.” Hux’s command had little weight to it. The bed was soft enough that Kylo’s weight wasn’t totally smothering, and the warmth of the man’s body was certainly welcome. And frankly, Hux was tired. Pushing at Kylo’s shoulder proved to be a futile task, as did increasingly petulant repetitions of the man’s name. “Kylo. Kylo. _Kylo._ ” Was the man dead? Ignoring him? An asshole?

Definitely an asshole.

Before Hux had the chance to check Kylo’s pulse a thunderous snore ripped through the air. Not dead then. Still an asshole.

But a warm asshole. Deciding there were worse things than a ripped human blanket with the cock of a god, Hux closed his eyes and let himself slip away into a warm post-coital sleep.

He could always kick Kylo out in the morning.


	7. Revenge, Served Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally I rise from the grave to tie a bow onto this garbage fire. Thank you so much to everyone who left lovely comments! I am so sorry it took so long to finish this, but I appreciate everyone who has read this and left kudos or comments.  
> I hope to possibly do a sequel to this. Originally it was meant to be longer, but life gets in the way of writing too often. I wanted to wrap this one up for now, but this isn't necessarily the end of these petty bitches.

_Graduation was a waste of time as far as Brendol was concerned._ Congratulations, _the pomp and ceremony said._ You completed the minimum education expected of literally every child in this country. _It was like a trophy for participation- condescending and enabling. He’d seriously considered skipping the ceremony, but a disappointing lack of anything better to do had him reluctantly donning the stifling black robes and idiotic hat and taking his seat in the seething mass of barely-competent humanity that was his graduating class._

 _To his surprise, however, it wasn’t_ all _unpleasant. When his name was called and Principal Skywalker handed him his diploma Brendol felt oddly freed. High school was behind him._

_The world was his to conquer._

Kylo had always been a deep sleeper. It was both a blessing and a curse. He’d always preferred the nighttime to the day. It felt quieter and calmer, and there were always fewer idiots to deal with at night. Besides, nighttime was more appropriate for his preferred pastimes: sex, weed, and frantic studying. When he was done with whatever he wished to accomplish overnight he could always nod off in an instant and remain deeply asleep until he was rested. The downside, of course, was that it made waking up in the mornings extremely difficult. A former boyfriend had once resorted to dumping a bucket of water on Kylo to try and wake him up.

Which was why he had become a former boyfriend.

That said, it wasn’t quite _impossible_ to wake Kylo up. Just difficult. A shouting, squirming Brendol for example, could do the job quite nicely.

 ***

_Graduation couldn’t come fast enough to please Ben. His mother wouldn’t stop fussing over plans for a party he didn’t want and nice clothes he didn’t need to wear under the stupid robes that weren’t long enough on him. And every time she started fussing his father told her to stop and then they started bickering and then and only then could Ben finally disappear and get some fucking peace._

_Waiting for his birthday was even more difficult. Talk of god and church made Ben laugh in a nasty way, but he was willing to thank whoever was watching out for him that his mother had no idea what his plans were for the weekend after he turned eighteen. He had an apartment lined up already, three states away, and the money for his name change was in a cashbox under his bed. The day after graduation he would turn eighteen and put high school behind him. He would put his childhood and his family name behind him, and erase every bit of Ben Solo he could._

_Then the world would be his to conquer._

“Get. Off. You. Great. Bloody. Idiotic. _Oaf_.” Hux punctuated every word with a hard shove against Kylo’s shoulders. It barely shook the man at all. Broad shoulders and thick muscle were all well and good, but they translated to far too much _fucking_ dead weight when it was all asleep on top of Hux. Fortunately, nearly ten minutes’ effort seemed to do the trick. Kylo stirred atop Hux, grunting in an altogether undignified manner, then lifted his head and peered blearily down at Hux. His hair fell around his blank face in unruly curls.

“Huh?” he finally managed. He blinked once as Hux glared up at him, still shoving. “Oh. Bren. Hi.” Then, to Hux’s unending fury, his eyes began to close again.

 _“No._ ” Hux growled. Kylo had move just enough to free on of his arms, and he took full advantage of the opportunity to jam his thumb into Kylo’s side as hard as he could. The move earned him a sleepy grunt and forced Kylo’s eyes back open. The broad man’s glare was less than fearsome, considering the fact that he still seemed to be half asleep. “Wake up,” Hux demanded. “And get off.”

He could see the dirty joke forming in Kylo’s head before the man gave it voice. “And yes, I know you already did,” he added irritably. “Now _move_.”

Kylo’s cock sucking lips formed an impressive pout. “Asshole,” he mumbled, finally rolling off of Hux. Hux himself took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of his lungs filling fully at last. Beside him, Kylo stretched and writhed so elaborately that Hux thought for a moment he was having a seizure. Fortunately, it turned out that Kylo was just a bloody idiot.

The idiot stood from the bed as Hux sat up, and stumbled towards the bathroom without a word. Hux watched him go with a disdainful expression. Had he really fucked _that_ last night?

 _Yes,_ he reminded himself as he tried to stand and the ache in his ass made itself known. _And it was of worth it_ , he realized. There was no way to forget how deeply satisfying it had been to tease and taunt and break Kylo Ren, even if Hux wanted to. And he didn’t want to. Hell, he wanted to do it all over again. A smug little grin spread across his expression as he rose from the bed and slowly stretched. He felt sore and well-fucked and totally satisfied. All in all, the reunion had been an unqualified success.

Kylo bumbled around the bathroom for long enough that Hux began to get a little annoyed. The man obviously wasn’t taking a shower, but what in the bloody world could he be doing to take so long? By the time he wandered back out, fully naked still, the red-headed man was on his feet with Kylo’s clothes in hand.

“Here,” Hux declared, tossing them on the bed. “I have no idea where your socks are.” As he spoke he brushed by Kylo, whose dark eyes were locked on him like he was some sort of amusing animal trapped in a zoo. “Get dressed.”

“So we can go down to breakfast?” Kylo asked dryly. The glitter in his eyes was decidedly infuriating. It made Hux feel like Kylo knew something Hux didn’t, and that was not something Hux enjoyed at all. It took all his strength not to snap at the man like a surly teen.

Stopping in the door to the bathroom, Hux turned his head to study Kylo over one shoulder. “You and I both know that’s not what this is,” he replied coolly. That damnable glint in Kylo’s eye made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. _I am in control of this,_ he wanted to say. _Not you._ Instead, he settled for dismissing the man with as much finality as he could muster. “So unless you are waiting for a check for your services, get your things and go.”

With that, Brendol Hux disappeared into the bathroom.

It was impossible to relax for the first ten minutes of his cool shower, but after Hux finally heard the door to the hotel room open and shut he relaxed beneath the water and let a satisfied smile work its way onto his expression. Doubt, unpleasant and sour, still gnawed at his gut. That look in Kylo’s eye… But no. There was no reason to doubt. There was no point. Hux had thoroughly destroyed the man, had shown him more than once precisely who was in charge as they fucked like animals, and he’d enjoyed every damn minute of it. Life was good.

Life was even better by the time Hux finished his morning routine. Kylo was truly gone, and the complimentary coffee accompanying the single-cup brewer in his room was actually a decent blend. The combination of sugar-sweetened coffee and his usual slow morning routine centered Hux perfectly, and by the time he began packing his things he felt like a conqueror taking his leave from a defeated land. Yes, this reunion had been an unqualified su-

“Damnit.” Hux’s slender fingers plucked a delicately folded piece of paper from his suitcase. It had been waiting there for him when he opened his bag, a little paper swan set neatly atop his socks. There was only one way it could have appeared in that spot, and Hux silently seethed with anger at the thought of the insolent brat he’d bedded the night before going through his luggage to leave this little message. Hux plucked at the thing until it was open enough to reveal the sloppy handwriting hidden by the swan’s folds and glared down at the brief note like it was a summons to court. There was a phone number scrawled across the top, followed by a few short lines.

 _Brendol-_  
_Remember me next time you’re feeling horny._  
 _-Benjamin Solo_

_“Damnit!”_

Standing in the hallway, leaning against Hux’s door, Kylo Ren smiled at the sound of his old friend’s shouting.


End file.
